Conduct detailed study of the feasibility of establishing a Comprehensive Epilepsy Program. The objectives will be to support clinical research in the diagnosis, treatment, prognosis, and prevention of epilepsy, as well as appropriate laboratory research; To train and educate physicians and other professionals in the newest advances in epilepsy research and treatment, and establish a broad program for public education; and To demonstrate the value to the person with epilepsy of the availability of complete and up-to-date preventive, medical, and rehabilitative psychological, vocational, educational, and social services. These objectives will be achieved by effectively coordinating research, teaching, and health care delivery services related to epilepsy within a defined geographic area, and when indicated, extending existing services to expedite applied research. Service activities thus instituted should complement and not duplicate or compete with existing services.